


Mornings

by orphan_account



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Jazekiel Winter Festival, M/M, jazekiel - Freeform, my bad - Freeform, sorry for the last sentence, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ezekiel has to get up early but Jake needs some convincing to let him go.





	

A loud beeping pulled Jake out of his dreamless slumber.   
“Nnngnn” 

A sleep filled voice greeted his ears,   
“I’m sorry babe but I have to get up,” Ezekiel half whispered.

“No you don’t,” Jake mumbled, pulling Ezekiel back in his warm embrace. Oh, how he’d wish they could stay like this forever. Ezekiel’s head resting on his chest, their feet tangled, sharing the warmth of their bodies and the blankets they’d surrounded themselves with.

Jake kissed Ezekiel’s forehead as he let out a deep sigh.  
“I really have to go, you know.”

Jake opened his eyes and immediately found himself staring into the same beautiful brown eyes he’d been waking up to for the past 3 years.

“Well what are you going to do if I won’t let you go mmmhm?”

He frowned at Jake.   
“Well, if you’re going to play that game I guess I’ll just have to make you.” A playful smile made its way to Ezekiel’s face, he made a trail of kisses on his chin, to his neck, slowly making his way down until…He pulled away, stretching his body out and kissing Jake on his lips. 

“I hate you so much right now,” Jake said, trying not to smile as Ezekiel ran his hand through his adorable morning hair.

“I love you too!” he smirked and pressed his face between Jake's neck and shoulder. 

“I wish we could lie here forever.” Jake sighed. 

“No you don’t, “ Ezekiel said, muffled by his shoulder. “How would we get food mmhm? Or more importantly, coffee?”

Jake let out a small laugh as Ezekiel went to lean on his elbows, hanging his face above Jake’s, he placed a kiss on top of his boyfriend’s head. “I'll see you when I get back, okay?” he said. 

Jake nodded and waited for him to get dressed.

“I swear, if you ruin another jacket you’ll have to clean the whole house for at least a year.”

“I'll do the laundry for a whole month. Nothing more!” Ezekiel replied, he turned back to Jake, a fond smile on his face and gave him a quick peck on his lips.  
“Love you”   
“Love you too bear.”

Jake watched the door close and rolled to his boyfriend’s side of their bed.   
He could still feel the warmth Ezekiel’s body had left behind, the smell of his pillow that just screamed Ezekiel. He couldn’t wait to give him the ring he had bought. Jake thought he'd done a good job at selecting it, although it'll never outshine the glint in Ezekiel’s eyes, it was still beautiful. He’d ask his bear to marry him, be his forever when he came back.

But he never did.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for doing that to you <3  
> thanks to everyone that wanted to read it through for errors, you guys are the best xxx
> 
> You can come say hi on tumblr (same name) and ask questions anytime!  
> Thanks for reading and have a lovely day!


End file.
